Papers and Sleuthers: A Darling Pan Fic
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: AU: In which Peter, Wendy, and several others work at the Daily Mirror in Storybrooke. Tinklex, Darling Pan, Rumbelle, MORE! TAKING PROMPTS!
1. In which Pan is a jerk, and Wendy is new

AU: In which Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, and several others work at the Daily Mirror in Storybrooke

* * *

Peter Pan was young, would be considered a "rookie" on the Daily Mirror staff if it weren't for his unbelievable second sense, quick wit, and brilliant writing skills. Sydney Glass hated the cocky little reporter, hated his disrespect to him and all forms of authority. But he needed him. Pan was the soul of the paper. He knew how to get under people's skins and yank their innermost secrets out. He knew how to get a damn good story out. After he joined the team, paper sales shot up 40% and have kept growing since. Sure many complained when certain aspects of their lives got out in the open for everyone to see, but Pan knew how to bend the law so no lawsuits came their way, a feat Glass appreciated very much. Not to mention Glass had a strong line to the Mayor so as long as her name stayed out of the unmentionables they could do pretty much whatever they wanted.

Peter Pan all but owned the Daily Mirror (although it was no secret that he ran it) and the people in it (it was almost pathetic how far a smirk and a wink could get him). Everything was perfect. All the power was his. It was just the way he wanted.

Until the day Sydney Glass hired a little Londoner named Wendy _bloody_ Darling.

"We need more writers now that Barrie's left, Pan." Sydney tried to explain when Pan ordered an explanation. "She came highly recommended from the board and-"

"I don't care if the bloody Queen of England wanted her here! You don't just bring in new people without letting me know!"

"It's just an intern position, if it doesn't work out we can-"

Peter swept his arm across the desk, throwing off everything but the computer. The commotion outside the door silenced immediately. Good. Pan worked best with a captive audience.

Sydney winced as Pan leaned over the desk, nose to nose with the speechless reporter. "Listen closely you broken little man," Pan hissed, "you cannot just bring some fucking outsider into my domain without telling me. I have a system for fucks-sake!"

"Look, Pan, I realize you're frustrated-" Sydney stuttered as he fought for some distance.

"Oh not yet Glassy." Pan sneered, tapping one of his fingers against Sydney's collarbones, leering at the fleeting pulse under his skin. "Not bloody yet."

A knock at the door stopped Pan from grabbing the reporter and throwing him across the desk.

"Go away we're busy." Pan shouted. All was quiet for a few seconds before the knock repeated, this time more timidly.

Pan released Sydney with a curse and stormed to the door, throwing it open. "I said we're bloody…" his voice trailed off at the site of an unfamiliar face.

A very pretty unfamiliar face.

The creature before him stared up at him with large, deep green eyes. They reminded him of the forests that engulfed Storybrooke. He wanted to get lost in that sea of trees at the moment…

He jumped back several feet to break himself from her spell and to see just who or what he was dealing with. The girl was small, but obvious in her late teens or early adulthood. She had a mass of honey curls that that framed her shocked face quite lovely. Her clothing, brown boots with black stockings and a white dress with a blue sweater decorated with what looked like feathers, were quite eccentric and not something you'd see displayed in the clothes stores on Main Street and most certainly not proper for early autumn weather. With her strange outfit she also had a black notebook clutched to her chest. She was either from a different state or a different county altogether. Maybe even another world.

Pan crushed his human urges and gave the girl a more skewering once-over. The girl seemed to be doing the same thing to him and straightened up as soon has their eyes met.

"Hi." She unwound one of her arms from the little book and held it out to Peter for him to…shake? "I'm Wendy." She smiled. "Wendy Darling. The new intern?"

Pan looked at the hand like she was offering him a dead fish, scrunching his nose in disgust. She was most certainly a foreigner. A very crusty-sweet foreigner.

Wendy's smiled slowly faded and she turned to Sydney for reassurance. "You must be Mr. Glass, yes?"

The exhausted writer nodded and shook her offered hand.

Suddenly, Pan burst out laughing, shrugging his arms in question. "What the Hell, Glass!" He chortled, motioning up and down Wendy's now limp form. "This can't be it. God Glass we write **news**. Real mind-churning news not," he looked at Wendy and laughed again, "Dear Abby columns. You can't expect me to let her on my team. A dog would be a better addition than her. God she looks like something between a hippy and a school teacher. Or a bird, that sweater is revolting."

Wendy's confused look changed into one of irate. "Why you pompous wart on an ass!" she huffed, earning herself a stunned look from one man and one of mocked surprise from the other. "I don't know who in ten hells you think you are but you have no right to offense me like I'm not even in the room!"

Pan scoffed, but he could not deny that he was a bit dumbstruck to have such a delicate creature stand up to him. No one stood up to Pan. Without consequences that is.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't quite finished insulting you. Interrupting is very bad form."

"As is slighting someone you've never met. And a lady for that matter!"

"Oh shit." Pan howled. "You hired a bloody girl scout Glass!"

Wendy was beet red then and only pure self-control kept her from slapping the insolent child of a teen. She turned to Glass, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Mr. Glass, I'm sorry but I may have to reconsider your job offer."

Sydney tried to stutter a plea but Pan was already spewing out one of his own. "Oh! So sorry it didn't work out for you little bird." He cooed with false sympathy. "Better luck elsewhere. Door's the same place it was when you came in." He turned away, a cappuccino sounding absolutely lovely at that point. Just has he reached his desk however, a force from behind had him falling into his chair. Beside him on the floor was the journal Wendy had brought with her. She had hit him with a fucking book.

He shot up, staring at the intern like she had grown a second head. She was crimson and seething and Pan swore he could smell smoke when she stalked up to him so that their faces were mere inches from each other.

"Let's get a few things straight, you gnarly infected canker sore!" she hissed.

"I have ridden on a 12-hour train ride between a man who reeked of garlic and a woman who headed no mind to her screaming child. Not even two days ago I received word that my mother has cancer barely a week after my grandmother died from it! My father is beside himself with grief and there's a possibility one of my brothers were involved in a break-in back home and I myself am exhausted and ready to kill! And you," she poked him in the chest. Hard. "coming at me with your idiotic insults have done nothing but darkened my day." She poked him again, this time pressing just right against the arm of his chair. "But you know what, you sorry excuse for human being? I have worked too long and too hard to get this opportunity and I am not going to back down because some loud-mouth stink bug wasn't taught how to treat a lady!" She jumped away from him, grabbed her journal off the ground, and smiled at an extremely dazed Sydney.

"I thank you graciously for the job Mr. Glass." She stated as she shook his hand. "I will see you bright Monday morning good bloody day!" She shot around and made her way through the stunned crowd of onlookers, her head held high and her esteem even higher.

Pan didn't move for what felt like centuries. No one had ever given him that kind of, well, disrespect. It was despicable, and not something the other reporters needed to be influenced by.

Sydney gained awareness first and shooed the workers back to their stations. As he did, a body moved to take his place and shut the door to the office.

Pan blinked as the person whistled.

"Now that," he said as he leaned on the desk, "was worth missing my lunch break."

"Belt up, Felix." Pan growled, dropping into his chair.

Felix snorted but quieted down. He knew the extents of Pan's temper more than most. He also knew how to calm him down more than anyone else.

"She's quite…a little smite fire huh?"

Peter didn't answer him. His hands, folded under his chin, were shaking. His eyes dark with thought. Very disturbing thoughts Felix gathered. Felix wasn't sure if he was going to burst into screaming or laughter.

A moment later, it was a little of both.

"Son of a bloody bitch!" Pan show up, catching the desk under his hands and throwing it onto its side. Felix jumped back for safety reasons. "I allowed that little peck to leave with her teeth still intact. Fucking stupid me!" he kicked the trash can across the room, balled paper flying everywhere.

Felix eyed him carefully. "I hope you don't plan on hurting her Pan. It wouldn't be fair. Girl deserves a fair warning."

Peter licked his lips, nodding slowly. "She'll get one come Monday, along with a little…welcome gift." He picked up his coat and left the wreckage behind him.

"Let the little bird feather her nest here." he said. "Soon she'll be begging to fly back south."

He would soon make an example out of that little Darling.

And he would make her leave the city in tears.


	2. The Scars

AU: In which Peter, Wendy, and several others work at the Daily Mirror in Storybrooke.

pt.2 Pan, Felix, and Tink's relationship

* * *

Pan went to Granny's after the disaster. Three drinks in and he could just barely remember Wendy Darling's forest-green eyes and the despicable way she went at him. But no amount of alcohol could help Pan forget just how the little fluttering wench had humiliated him on his turf. A mistake he had the burning urge to fix then and there.

As if his thoughts were being injected through the dinner, a body jumped into the seat beside him, motioning for two more drinks.

"Took you long enough." Pan scoffed as he downed the other drink.

Felix sighed and studied his drink. "Just cleaning up your mess."

Pan eyed his friend. It wasn't like him to complain. "You alright?"

Felix shook his head. "I hate the night life. Gives me headaches."

"Headaches." Pan said more to himself but consciously enough for Felix to hear. "How frequent are they? Have you been screwing around with your meds?"

Felix chuckled humorlessly. "Relax," he said as he grabbed his drink. "I'm not heading for another breakdown. Just got a little too excited when that little bird took you on. You forget, there's not much excitement in good ole Storybrooke these days."

Pan nearly choked on the burning scotch. "Hold up a damn second. There was no "taking on"."

"That's not what I heard!"

The boys turned as a tall blond in black jeans and a black shirt that fell off her right shoulder breeze her way to the bar.

Pan lifted his shot in a mocking cheer. "Tink Le'Belle, disgracing me with your presence I see."

Tink gave him a judging look before slipping in between him and Felix, bumping Peter into the next seat with her hip so that she could get the stool he was occupying. "You don't exactly add appeal to the atmosphere either Pan-CAKE." She grabbed the drink from his hand and downed it before he could protest.

Pan just hissed and order three more rounds. He and Tink clashed too terribly often, but still managed to stay on friendly grounds. Tink worked at Storybrooke's only music store which had recently upgraded to add a café lounge for the "creatively inspired". It had created an interesting rivalry with Granny Lucas which Tink was more than willing to give the details on, which is how the sassy pixie became an under the table member of the paper. She knew how to get dirt on the unfortunate subjects of his stories. She had her limitations of course, refusing to get involved when someone she cared about was at risk for negative publicity, but still had yet to let Pan down. Not to mention the best cappuccinos Pan would gladly give up alcohol for.

"Word from the pipeline is that there's a new intern on the paper." Her gaze was directed on Pan who hoped that staring down at the bar would make her look elsewhere. "AND that she just about beat your ass. What was her name again? Jackie? Beatrice? No, it was something unpleasantly cute…or should I say _darling_…"

Pan turned away in disgust. "You need to get off that rumor wagon once in a while little moth, it's not good for your health."

Tink frown. "I heard she hit you with a binder."

"It was a book!" he chugged another shot down with a scowl.

Felix winced. It felt like something was pressing into his skull. Like a knife.

_Or a wedge of metal._

"What was her name anyway?"

"Wendy fucking Darling. Oh she is going to get what's coming for her."

As Tink and Pan ordered a light snack to soothe the bite of the alcohol, Felix was trying to fight off the searing headache building in the back of his brain.

"And she's still living and breathing?" Tink gasped dramatically. "You must be losing your fire Pancake."

Felix's grip on his untouched drink began to weaken. The dimmed lights were suddenly too bright.

Pan poked the pixie of a girl. "Don't ever accuse me of losing anything little moth, or one day you're going to wake up-"

The sound of breaking glass interrupted the friend-enemies banter. They turned just in time to watch Felix hit the ground.

"Felix!" Tink screamed. She scrabbled beside him, immediately supporting his head as he danced around of the floor.

Pan went to his opposite side, ordering an ambulance as he situated his friend's head on Tink's lap. "Felix. Can you hear me Felix?"

Saliva began to trickle down his mouth and Pan stuck his thumb in his mouth deep enough to open his mouth.

Tink was barely staying calm above him, her hands shaking just as bad as Felix was. Pan's harsh voice brought her out of her daze.

"Start counting Tink." he said, pointing to the clock above the bar. "Add a minute and count." Tink nodded and began to count the agonizingly long seconds.

Pan leaned down more so that he was close to Felix's ear. "Come back to me Felix. Let go. Come back. Forget them Felix. Forget them all. Just come back."

By some miracle Felix had stopped twitching and the sound of sirens began to echo through the restaurant.

"Good job Felix. Just hang on a little longer." He picked himself up and touched Tink on the shoulder. "How long Tink?"

Tink swallowed hard before answering. "Three minutes five seconds."

Pan shook his head. "Not good but not bad either. Step aside, let the medics get him."

Tink was very hesitant to let go of Felix, but Pan managed to coax her away for him long enough to let them strap him on a gurney and cart him into the ambulance which thankfully they allowed her to ride in.

As soon as they were gone, Pan made a beeline to Felix's apartment.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Per Pan's suspicion, it was revealed Felix had a seizure brought on from extensively skipping his medicine schedule and stress.

Tink gave Pan a dark look when Dr. Whale mentioned the last part. He knew that he would be in hot water the next few days but his only focus right now was his best friend.

"We're going to keep him overnight." Whale said. "You two should go soon, get some rest. Five minutes."

They nodded and waited until the doctor left before approaching Felix's room. The poor guy looked like an absolute mess with his rustled hair and wrinkled hospital gown, but somehow managed a weak smile.

"So which one of you pissed your pants first?"

Pan threw Felix's overnight bag on the floor and took the chair beside his bed. "That was you and you only my friend."

Tink tucked herself to Felix's side. "You should have told us the headaches were back."

He turned away from her. "I'm trying to look after myself for now on."

Tink looked at Pan for answers but he only shook his head.

"You should go home Tink." Felix suggested. "You have to open the café in the morning and need your eight hours all at once."

She punched her with feather-like strength on the shoulder, picked up her purse, and kissed him on the cheek before bidding the two goodnight.

As soon as she was gone, Pan rustled through Felix's bag and brought out an old Polaroid. "Thought you might need a trip down memory lane."

Felix frowned at the camera in his hands. "I hope you're not trying to make me work while I'm on my sick bead."

"It crossed my mind only once I swear."

Felix rolled the camera in his hands, a very distant, pensive expression on his face.

"We had just graduated high school and you and your parents went to celebrate at some restaurant outside of Storybrooke. It had rained like a bitch that day."

Felix froze. Now he remembered and he really wished he couldn't.

"They died Felix. You suffered a severe concussion and stayed in a coma for a two weeks."

"You didn't leave my side." He said hoarsely. "Even when nurse Ratchet tried to throw you out."

Pan snorted at the nickname they had given the overbearing nurse. "I became a pro at scaling walls that year."

"But the camera?" Felix inquired.

"You were pretty screwed when you woke up. I gave you the camera to help you look at things differently, to help you forget." He watched Felix intently. "And then you joined the paper and became a photographer."

Felix didn't say anything for a long time. Four years had passed since the accident. Four years of struggling to remember. Of trying to forget. Of taking pictures. Of waking up with headache after headache. In the midst of all the gaps, only Peter stood out. He had helped him heal over and over again. He had introduced him to Tink. He had sat with him through each mental breakdown and told him honestly when his photos were crap.

Felix opened the back of the camera and checked the film. "You're a real asshole Peter Pan."

Pan scoffed. "But you wouldn't want shit to do with me if I wasn't."

"True." He blew some of the dust off the film and then the lense. the glass reflected one of the many mementos from the accident: a long scar that stretched down his face. he hardly realized he had it anymore, even when strangers on the street stared at it. It was part of him, like Peter was.

He chuckled; the price he endured for friendship. "So what are your plans for Wendy Darling?"

Pan's smirk vanished and he could feel his blood begin to boil again. "You want another brush with death camera boy?"

He laughed. "I remember enough before blacking out to know that you want to show her who's boss." Felix leaned in slightly. "I'm in, but you have to swear that you won't hurt her. The law is only just barely on your side."

Pan rolled his eyes. Precautions weren't really his thing. A new thrill entered him at the thought of getting vengeance on that insolent little bird. A very dark thrill.

"What are you going to do?"

Pan took the camera from Felix's hands and pointed it at Felix. "I may have an idea or two."

_Click!_


	3. Day One

AU: In which Peter, Wendy, and several others work at the Daily Mirror in Storybrooke.

pt. 3 Wendy meets Felix, who offers her a bit of advice.

I know it's strange to do this, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to dearly departed Robin Williams. His movies helped me through a lot of fights with my sister

* * *

Monday morning came around in the same way it took Wendy to get over the train lag: too slowly. But she hardly noticed the days going by as she unpacked, tried to get some food into her delicate system, called her mother, and dreaded the upcoming work week. That Pan boy had really put a damper on her optimistic mood. He was rude, exceedingly so, and had disrespected his superior in front of various employees, something that probably gotten him kicked to the curb and stoned if he had been in London.

However, as Wendy went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day, she made a vow that she would make amends with the rude-as-hell man-child and start writing soon as possible. Picking out clothes always brought Wendy out of a stump.

Her clothes had been the first thing she had unpacked when she entered her new apartment. Wendy was a fashion nut. She wasn't too into the trend game because she loved experimenting with styles of her own. Her grandmother, rest her soul, had been a seamstress to the Queen herself, or so she said, and taught her how to use a sowing machine when she was nine. At ten, Wendy was constantly scolded for littering her bedroom with magazines as she tried to come up with designs of her own. When she entered high school however, she discovered she had a knack for writing poems and short stories, a skill she wanted to turn into a career. If anyone ever asked how she wound up in a small dot on the map like Storybrooke, Maine, she honestly would not be able to give them a clear answer. She wanted a change of scenery mostly.

After her grandmother died, things just began to slowly fall apart. Her father began to work more, her mother began to cry more, and her brothers began acting out more than they ever had. After Micheal was accused of throwing eggs into a teacher's swimming pool, Mrs. Darling suggested Wendy use her university certificate to travel around. It wasn't until she took her first step onto American soil that her father called her to tell her that the doctors had found a lump in Mrs. Darling's breast. She wanted to turn around right then but her father told her Mrs. Darling would be heartbroken if she put her dreams aside. Wendy had cried herself to sleep that night, but swore the next morning that she would make her mother proud.

That was the only reason she was returning to the Daily Hellhole—Mirror.

After a glass of orange juice and a waffle from Granny's, she headed to the paper, timing herself so that she was there at least fifteen minutes early.

She stood at the glass door, listening of the gentle sounds of early morning chatter and the hum of what Wendy was sure was a printer. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

Much to her chargin, the people standing in the room were no other that Sydney Glass and that demon of a boy Peter Pan.

"Miss Darling!" Sydney greeted with glee. "We were just talking about you. Good morning!"

Wendy took his offered hand. "Politely I hope." She and Sydney shared a chuckle over her statement.

"Don't count on it." Pan snorted.

Wendy caught the comment and went around Sydney to stand in front of Pan. They eyed each other, neither wanting to apologize, neither wanting to even be in the presence of the other. Luckily though, one of them was more mature than the other.

"Good morning Mr. Pan." Wendy greeted with the sweetest smile her defying jaws would allow. "I apologize for the lack of…" Wendy swallowed the painful lump in her throat; this apology might just be the end of her, "manners, on my part the other day." She added some emphasis on the word manners in devilish hopes that he would catch on that she shouldn't have to be the one apologizing. However good breeding had taught that if she fought rudeness with manners most situations could be resolved.

Then again most situations didn't involve Peter Pan.

"You're voice," Peter replied with a heavy sense of annoyance, "is by far the most agonizing sound I've heard to date. The fact that you used it for some useless apology just adds to the aggravation."

Wendy's face turned a bright pink, her blood instantly boiling. "And you," she spat, manners be damned, "are the most insolent, immature stinkbug on this side of the country!"

"Okay that's it!" Sydney exclaimed, stepping between the two. "Look, I get you two don't know each other just yet—"

"Nor like each other." Pan injected.

"I digress." Sydney said sternly. "You're both going to be working together so you better get used to each other or you're both fired!"

Pan burst out laughing. "Yeah bloody right. You firing me would be like Mayor Mills asking you out on a date: it's never going to happen."

Sydney's entire expression dropped. All at once hurt and some deeper emotion Wendy couldn't quite contemplate took root in the deep, tired lines of his face. She could feel the overwhelming pain he was in hovering on the heat of his skin. She almost wanted to comfort him, but he started to walk away before she got the chance.

"Just get to work." He grumbled under his breath. Wendy gasped lowly at the shakiness of his command.

After the office door closed quietly, Wendy shot daggers at the smirking boy. "You vile rotten monster! You really hurt him!"

"Oh please like you even know what we were talking about."

"I might not know **who** you were talking about, but whoever it was they obviously meant a lot to Mr. Glass. You hurt him to his core. You need to apologize."

"You don't tell me what to do." Pan hissed. They stared at each other with salted malice. Unblinking, hating the very existence of the other person. Finally Pan sighed and gave Wendy a once-over. "Fine. If I'm stuck with you, I might as well get some use out of you. Can operate a computer?"

Wendy was greatly that Pan was finally cooperating with her, but didn't stick her nose up at the assignment he was presenting.

"Yes. I can type on QUWERTY and DVORAK keyboards."

"Fancy." Pan said with an eye roll and a less than necessary amount of sarcasm. "Come here." He pointed to an empty desk on the other side of the room. This one was not decorated and a little dusty, the computer obviously a much older model than what they had scattered around. Wendy also noticed that this corner was much draftier than the rest of the room. She bit her tongue on any complaint and sat down, cracking her fingers and preparing herself to write.

"Write this." Pan dropped a thin notepad on the desk. Wendy read it.

DO NOT FLUSH TOILETRIES DOWN THE COMODES.

Wendy balked and stared at Pan's retreating pack. "What is this?"

Pan didn't turn around. If he did he might break his jaws from grinning so much. "It will be a flyer that you will hang on every bathroom door in this building." He sauntered onto his desk. "Make sure you get all forty-four of them."

Wendy was in shock. The shock quickly turned into disgust and anger and her hand itched to grab something heavy and hurl it at Pan's smirking head. However, her father's rule about being a lady flashed through her mind and she took her anger out on the keyboard.

She was certain Pan was dead set on making her quit with his pompous tasks. After she made the flyers, she went to hang them up, and found herself face-to-face with the most putrid smelling men's room she had ever had contact with.

"Oh…God no." she was going to turn around and tell Pan that there was no way in Hell she was doing this. She was a writer, not a custodian! However, she knew that if she turned around now she might as well admit defeat; and she was NOT doing that yet!

She gagged her way through the door and slapped the flyers on each door regardless of neatness. She shot out the door and crashed into something hard, well, someone.

"Whoa, easy there birdie."

Wendy lifted her head and looked into a pair of deep green eyes. They held so much compassion, so much trauma, and a dull light that comforted her in her time of need. Her eyes shifted down and she was hypnotized by a scar that ran from the space between his eyes to his cheek. It was a bit unnerving, but all and all did not take away from his handsome appearance. He cleared his throat and she snapped out of her distraction.

"Hi…" Wendy greeted as she eased away from him. "Sorry, I was running for my life."

"No problem." He chuckled softly. "You're the new intern, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm Wendy."

"I know."

"Know?"

"Your name." he laughed.

"Oh, of course!" Wendy laughed with him.

"Felix." He greeted. "We unofficially met last week, but you were busy having a yelling match with Pan." He motioned her away from the bathrooms and led her down the hall where the air was much more pleasant. He took the rest of the flyers and studied the caption, chuckling dryly at what he knew was Pan's handiwork.

"So," Felix pressed casually, waving the stack of flyers, "I guess Pan's got you hard at work."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm working alright." She sighed then. "I really don't think this is going to work out though. I'll probably jump into the wanted ads when I get home."

Felix did not like the sound of that. "You know, he's a pretty okay guy, once you earn his trust." Felix eyed her and was not disappointed with her reaction.

She scoffed, stopping in the hall to face him. "I rather earn a snake bite. Then again, it probably wouldn't be that much different."

Felix play-grimaced. "Seems like you've already made your opinion about him."

"Damn straight I have!" Wendy exclaimed, forgetting herself as the distaste she felt for Peter bloody Pan poured out of her. "He is the most awful, cold-hearted, insensitive slime ball I've ever met in my life!" She continued ranting to the perfect stranger about the wickedness of Peter Pan. Felix simply leaned against the wall and let her release her frustrations. Everyone was due for an outburst eventually.

"…And then he sent the poor man into a depression!" Wendy went on. "He is just so evil and-"

"My best friend." Felix said.

Wendy froze mid-sentence, a crimson heat engulfing her face as the full extent of what he just said hit her. He'd been baiting her. He was loyal to the man-child She might as well sign her own discharge paper.

Thankfully though, Felix kept smiling good-humoredly. "He's a real ass, isn't he?"

Wendy eyed Felix suspiciously. Just what kind of game was he playing? "Yeah, actually he is."

Felix shrugged. "He's been like that for as long as I've known him. I have the fortune and misfortune of seeing other sides of him, ones I will say you yourself may see yet." He leaned into Wendy's personal space, but she held her place. "You did something the other day that no one has ever done before: you stood up to him. He hates it when no one bows to him—it destroys him."

"W…why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he smiled "Pan needs domination and control, but he also needs a challenge. You're providing that Wendy. He might not see it now, but he is going to need you. Stay."

Wendy's eyes widened. That little prick needed her? What he needed was a good punch to the face, but Wendy kept that opinion to herself.

Felix gently laid the fliers back in her arms. "In the meantime, just do what he says. He'll let up eventually."

Wendy wasn't too thrilled by the bit of advice, but nodded in thanks all the same. "Thank you, Felix."

He grinned and began to walk away. "Welcome to Hell little bird. You're going to be alright."

Wendy could only stare after him, her mouth agape, her mind reeling. She stared at the flyers in her hand, Felix's words echoing in her mind and she sighed.

"It's official. Everyone here is insane."


	4. Revenge and Fireflies pt 1

AU: In which Peter, Wendy, and several others work at the Daily Mirror in Storybrooke.

pt. 4 Wendy enlists the help of Tink and Felix to publish a story against Pan's authority.

* * *

Friday came like a bad headache: painfully with the only relief being a handful of pain pills and a long nap. Not that Wendy had been overwhelmed with a work-load. If fact, she'd barely worked at all.

Each day she came in, Pan would ignore her for the first hour or so until she'd have to get in his way. Then he would say "Oh, you're here again." And give her some pompous task like sharpening every pencil in the stock room or checking to make sure every faucet in the building wasn't dripping.

Most people probably loved a job where they got to sit around and do absolutely nothing but play solitaire on the dinosaur of a computer all damn day, but Wendy found if she didn't take walks around the building every thirty minutes or so, she'd start to go delusional from in-activity. When she did this, Pan had the bloody audacity to scold her for taking too many breaks! Even worse, Sydney was taking the week off to "cater to the Mayor's beck and call" as Pan liked to call it so no one was there to relinquish her from his torture. Not that it would have done any good to have him there anyway. Strangely enough, the few who came in and out of the paper paid her no mind, like she didn't even exist. She was more than certain that it was Pan's doing, but he didn't give her a chance to call him out on it. So she spent the entire week alone, bored, and hating Pan's guts.

When four p.m. hit, it was like Pandora's Box had re-opened and taken back every bad thing it had released. She rushed out of the office, ignoring the snarky comment remark Pan threw after her, and practically raced back to her apartment.

The familiar scent of earl grey and fabric greeted her like a hug, and after locking her door, she threw herself onto the bed, inhaling her scent onto the pillow. Damn what a week! If she had to go back to that Satan-incarnated bastard, she'd claw her eyes out!

She rolled onto her back and gathered enough strength to turn on the little portable radio she had brought from London. It had been her father's and she had to beg to let her take it. She played with the dial a moment and managed to find a broadcast. It would have to do. A low, sleepy voice drawled on about traffic updates and the weather.

"…_looks like it's going to be a clear weekend with temps in the high seventies thanks to a high pressure front moving in from the mountains, pushing the clouds out to make way for a beautiful full moon. It will be a perfect night for traveling, for humans __**and**__ the fireflies that are part of the seasonal migration. This is the first time such a migration has come to Maine in over twenty-five years, a true feat to see for nature enthusiasts…makes for a great story to tell the next generation who may or may not have the chance to see it. Moving to Kemp for sports-"_

Wendy shut off the radio and sat up, her head whirling with the information, forming what could be a good story. She smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a week and grabbed her journal and began writing...

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Peter whistled as he left the back entrance part of the building at half-past seven. He usually stayed late at the Mirror on Friday nights to make sure the weekend's editions were a push away from being printed so it was less work for him. He was on his way to Granny's for a drink and then a late night of movie watching with his roommate.

"Pan!"

Peter jumped as Wendy ran up to him, almost slamming into him. "What the Hell?" he hissed as he calmed his racing heart. "The whole point in me sending you home two bloody hours before me is to make sure there was no possible way I'd have to see you for a few glorious days!"

Wendy flinched at his outward dislike for her, but pressed down any negative comment so that her chances of getting her story published would remain favorable.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but I have something I think-"

"You didn't scare me," Pan said, brushing past her, "and I don't care what you have to say. Go away."

Wendy mumbled a very unladylike swear under her breath before taking after him.

"It's a story Pan." She said. "One that I think the people of Storybrooke will greatly enjoy."

"No one is interest in your columns about strange fashion."

Wendy gritted her teeth, one of her hands reaching down to smoothen out her gray and white dress and her grey duck feather jacket that she had paired with red tennis-shoes before pressing on. "There's a firefly migration heading our way, a really big one, and it hads't been here for twenty-five years and-" she paused at the sight of his means of transportation. "You have a moped?"

Pan rolled his eyes as he adjusted his helmet. "I get car sick really easily. Go away." He turned the bike one and began to ease out the alley but once again Wendy got in his way. "Move before I run you over."

Wendy held out her little black journal to him. "Would you at least read what I wrote?"

"How long did it take you to write this?"

Wendy stared at him. "Um, about an hour."

"Exactly." Pan snorted, leaning onto the handlebars. "A good story takes days, sometimes longer. I'd rather kiss Glass than publish some piece of crap you threw together and expect me to publish."

"Fine." Wendy said, willing to relent. "Read it, if you don't like something scratch it and I'll change it."

"You're willing to let me change it?" Pan scoffed. "You obviously don't take pride in your work then."

Wendy sputtered in disbelief. "Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Mixing my words around! Giving me a solution and then making it seem like I'm the one in the wrong! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"

"Oh!" Pan exclaimed leaning comfortable against the handlebars. "Little bird's got talons."

She slammed her fist on the handlebars. "I didn't come halfway across the country to work as an office assisting jester. I came to write. And today I wrote. For the paper—THE JOB I GETTING PAID TO DO!"

Peter winced as his ears began ring but he blinked it off. "At the moment I'm paying you to stay the Hell away from me until I see you fit for something else."

Wendy shook the little black book in his face, her frustration getting the best of her. "Read the damn story!"

Pan turned on the moped. "No."

"Just read it damn it!"

Pan pressed on gas and sped past her, pressing on brakes when he heard her cry out. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Wendy lying in a puddle of dirty water. He stifled a laugh. "Well Miss Darling, you've certainly given a vivid description on madder than a **wet hen**!" He slammed his hand onto the handle bars and about laughed himself into the dirt.

Wendy slowly stood up, seething at her drenched hair and dress. Luckily her journal had escaped ruin but she was still pissed.

"You know what Pan," she growled, "Go. Go and spend the rest of your pointless, lonely life making other people miserable because that is all you're ever going to accomplish!" She held her journal high, "I will publish this story, with or without your help, you worthless bastard." She shot around and stormed away, dripping more than just water. "And their duck feathers!"

Pan gripped the handles of his moped, a cold chill running down his spine as a faint rumination scratched at the lining of his brain.

"_Get out of the way you useless bastard!"_

Pan gasped at the phantom kick to his side, holding back the uneven sobs that threatened to surface. He pushed the memory back into the darkest corners of his mind and pressed hard on the gas, leaving it and Wendy Darling far behind.

Wendy was madder than a wet hen could ever be after leaving the alley. She was soaked through and her rage wasn't enough to will off the quick bouts of wind that September had brought. The warm front had moved in early that morning, but it felt a good twenty degrees cooler now that she was soaked through. She'd probably catch her death by the time she got home, but she'd deal with her own funeral arrangements **after** she found a way to get her article into the paper.

"Wendy?"

The girl in question turned around to see an unfamiliar woman running up to her.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, looking her soaked figure up and down.

"I-I'm sorry, have we met?" Wendy inquired.

"Unofficially. I'm Tink Le'Bell. I'm a coffee girl at the paper."

Wendy shook her head, smiling politely. "Sorry, still no."

Tink laughed and then frowned when Wendy sneezed. "Follow me, my apartment's right around the corner."

Sensing no real danger, Wendy followed Tink to her flat which resided on the second floor of an aged but well-standing building.

"Sorry for the mess." She apologized as she got out her key. "I have a date tonight and I cannot decide what to wear." She struggled with the lock for a moment before humming. "Strange, I could have sworn I locked up." She opened the door and then gasped. Wendy froze, getting into fighting mode until Tink started laughing.

Wendy peaked around Tink's shoulder smiled fondly. It was Felix, and he was holding a little flower pot with a green vine-looking plant wrapped around a wooden stick.

"They were out of roses." He said. "But you were always more of bignonia."

Tink sauntered to him and gently took the plant from his hands. "Is this your way of charming me?"

Felix licked his lips. "Is it too old-fashioned to not bring a lady something for a date?"

She shrugged. "I like chivalry. It mixes well with the new-age breaking and entering."

Wendy smiled and the easiness between Tink and Felix. She could tell just by their interactions that they were perfect for each other. They were flirtatious without being downright clingy. It was cute instead of awkward.

A sneeze hit her again and she hated herself for breaking them apart.

"Oh right sorry!" Tink exclaimed as she led Wendy to the next room. "Felix this is Wendy, Wendy, Felix."

"We've met." Felix informed, winking at Wendy. She blushed dangerously and stepped deeper into the room.

Tink moved to her closet and began to rifle through her clothes. Wendy looked around. Tink's bedroom reminded her of a jungle, or perhaps a garden. Her walls and ceiling were white with painted green vines stretching around. Her sheets were a forest green as was the chair and small couch. Her dresser and desk were a dark brown like a tree.

"Wicked room!" Wendy gasped.

"Thanks." Tink said from the closet. "I thought I was going a little far with the green thing, but it grew on me. Ha! Get it? Grew on me, you know like the…vines…"

Wendy smiled politely to show that she didn't think the joke was completely lame.

Tink sighed and pulled a green (duh) garment. "It might be a little long but at least it'll keep you warm while I put your clothes on to wash. You can get cleaned up while I make us some cocoa."

"This is very kind of you Tink." Wendy said as she removed her coat.

"We girls got to stick together." Tink said with a wink.

Wendy could agree with that, especially with the knowledge that people like Pan roamed the earth . She got out of her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower long enough to relish in the hot water for a few moments before changing into the dress Tink had lent her. It was much longer than she was accustomed to, but luckily she and Tink were about the same size around waste and she made due.

She found Felix on the couch when she returned and shyly took the chair across from him after she handed her clothes for her to toss into the washing machine.

"Hi again Felix." Wendy greeted with a blush.

"Good to see you again little bird." Felix grinned, his hand motioning over her attire. "What happened to you?"

"Pan." Wendy growled. Tink froze in the middle of bringing them their drinks and Felix straightened up. Both of them leaned into her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Felix asked. Tink's eyes were wide with concerned.

"No." Wendy answered, watching as both of them physically calmed down. "Not in the way you're thinking anyway."

Tink sat the mugs down and sat beside Felix, leaning in. "What happened?"

Wendy got out her journal and opened to the firefly story. "I heard on the radio about this firefly migration that was sweeping through Maine and I thought it would be something the citizens of Storybrooke would enjoy to see but…" Wendy bit her lip and forced back the hurt.

"Didn't think it was worth his precious time?" Tink finished with a growl.

Wendy nodded and watched as Felix gently took her journal and read through her story. "How long did it take you to write this?"

Wendy bit her lip, remembering Pan's harsh words. "About an hour."

Felix nodded. "Not bad. A couple of lines could switched around, but you got some skill." He closed it and handed it back to her. "I'll talk to him, see about posting it tomorrow."

"But then it would come out Sunday and the migration would be over by then!" Wendy exclaimed, hating that she sounded so whiney but not caring at that point. She grabbed one of Tink's pillows and held it to her face. "This really sucks!" she screamed into it.

Felix chuckled, but he really felt bad for Wendy. She was a gifted kid who got the wrong end of luck, that wrong end being Pan. He knew what an ass his best friend was, and he knew how up the wall he could drive people. Wendy wasn't cracking and it was driving him crazy. That's why he wouldn't post her story. He wanted to hurt her by hurting the thing that meant the most to her. He wanted to break her by any means necessary.

Felix couldn't help but gulp at that. He didn't believe Pan would ever physically hurt Wendy, but he was concerned by the other ways he could.

He turned to Tink for guidance and found her staring thoughtfully out the window.

"Tink?"

She rose, pacing around the table. Suddenly she smiled and pulled the pillow from Wendy's face. "I have an idea!"

Wendy smiled and leaned forward as Tink sat on the table and took hold of Wendy's shoulders. "We're going to publish your story!"

Felix's amused grin vanished and he stared at her green friend. "Um, Tink. Unless we can track down Glass before tomorrow morning or build our own printing office-"

"We don't need that stuff." She turned to Wendy. "We're going to print your story at the paper and we're going to make it front page news!"

Wendy smiled at the possibility but found herself frowning all too quickly. "But we can't get in. I watched Pan lock the place up, there was a security system and everything."

"Well I have the passcode."

"Where?"

A mischievous smile crept on Tink's face as she turned to Felix, blinking her lashes at him dramatically.

He looked at her, then at Wendy, and then back at her, realization hitting him. "Oh Hell no!" he jumped up and headed for the door but Tink was just a step quicker than him and had the exit blocked.

"Come on Felix I know you know the code!"

"Yeah but that's…illegal!"

"It's not bloody breaking and entering if you have a key, or a code in our case! Besides you broke into my apartment tonight, you're not afraid of the law!"

"That was me being romantic, this would be breaking any and every form of trust I have with Pan!"

Tink frowned. She knew if it came to giving the cure for cancer to the universe or tagging along with Pan for one of his strange schemes, he would chose Pan and put the cure in a safe for a rainy day. It wasn't that Felix was heartless, far from it. He and Pan had a connection she could never understand. It was deep and thicker than blood. It made up their very beings. Neither one of them could function without the other. If one of them were to die, Heaven forbid, the other would follow close behind. They were a part of each other, one piece of a very dynamic puzzle.

"Look, if you just give me the code I'll tell Pan I got you drunk and forced it out of you or something. He'll never know you were involved."

"Tink, you've known Pan just as long as I have. You know he can smell lies! He smells fear and lies Tink!"

"Okay I can agree with all of that, but he'll forgive you. He always does. I still not convinced you two have some kind of bromance going on when I'm not around."

Something close to a blush crept onto Felix's face, but he quickly shook it away. "Don't change the subject Tink. I'm not doing it and that's final!"

Wendy sighed and looked out the window as the two fought. "That's final young lady!" Wendy mocked under her breath. "He's sounds like my father." It was that thought that gave Wendy an idea. George Darling was a difficult man to get along with, but still a bit of pushover like any father. All it ever took was a "George Dear" or a "Please Daddy?" from his wife or daughter to get the stone-cold bank clerk to crumble. He would do anything to make his girls happy. If Wendy was lucky, Felix would be the same.

She sighed loudly, getting the arguing couple's attention. "Stop fighting you two." She stood, placing her mug gently on the table. "I understand why Felix, and I wouldn't dare hold it against you. You're obviously close to Pan and I wouldn't dare make you chose a stranger over a friend. I'll stop by and get my clothes tomorrow Tink. Thanks for the help."

Tink nodded and watched as Wendy slowly headed for the door. She was up to something.

Wendy took her time walking. She was anticipating for Felix to crack from guilt, however, with her hand on the knob she feared she might have underestimated his loyalty to Pan. Her optimism began to fade fast as she opened the door. Just as she was about to decide on a window or an aisle seat, a hand slammed against the wall beside the door, stopping Wendy. She suppressed a grin and turned her best pout, puppy eyes and all, to the grimacing Felix.

"I am going to regret this to my dying day." He looked back at Tink "Put your coat on dear, we're going out."

Wendy squealed and jumped on Felix, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Uh…huh…" he gasped as he pried Wendy's constricting grasp. As soon as he caught his breath he gave her a compromising look. "I was not involved, got it?"

"Aye, Captain."

"I was here all night, with Tink, playing _Yahtzee _or something, okay?"

Tink came up beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm more of a fan of _Twister _myself. Let's go."

Wendy winked at Tink as they scurried to the car, Felix dragging himself after them. Despite the fresh feeling he got for helping the girls (and the coded promise for loving later on), he couldn't compress the feeling of doom for what he had to do to Pan. There was no way he would forgive him for helping Wendy, a girl he claimed that he hated. And worst of all, there was no way he would ever trust Felix again. That alone would break him. If he lost his relationship with Pan, he'd lose everything else.

"I am dead on so many levels."

* * *

I'm cutting this into 2 parts as to not overwhelm my lovely readers! The next half will be out by Sunday, here's hoping!


	5. R&F pt 2: Brighter than Stars

Breaking in hadn't been as hard as Wendy had anticipated. She had been expecting police circling the Mirror and perhaps a night guard of some sort. Tink laughed when she mentioned this.

"What do you think someone would want to steal at a newspaper?"

"I don't know, archives?"

Tink laughed again. "This is Storybrooke, Maine! We have one police officer because there is literally no crime."

"Ever?"

"Well, other than a chocolate bar burglary or a petty vandalism every now again, that's about it. That barely makes front page news. By the time you get ready to print it, the culprit's been caught and you're left trying to figure out what to do next. That's the main reason why the paper is having a hard time. Other than the worldly stuff, there's no news in this little town."

Wendy turned from the car window. "If it's struggling, why hire me?"

"Outsider personnel." Tink concluded. "Get some fresh minds on the table, you get fresh ideas. Who knows," she said, "this stunt we're pulling might just be a saving grace for this place."

"Or a death sentence for us." Felix muttered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Tink.

They parked Tink's little green car in the alley and quietly approached the door. Felix sighed dramatically as he punched in the code. "Enjoy the night life ladies, we're dead after this." The door made a clicking sound as it unlocked and he stepped aside.

Tink kissed his cheek as she walked in. "You worry too much."

Wendy shrugged and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss of her own. Felix flinched at the act of gratitude and almost slipped. Wendy giggled at his school-boy act and ran to catch up with Tink. She was turning on a computer, Pan's computer at that.

"If we're getting vengeance, might as well go the extra step." She said with a wink. A block popped up when it cut on and both girls cursed.

"Felix, I need your brain again!" she called out.

"Well I need your body, you don't hear me complaining!" He said as he begrudgingly approached the desk.

Wendy watched his nimble fingers type over the keyboard. PANCAKE. Wendy didn't even want to know.

"There you go." Felix sighed as the computer came to life. "Type up our death sentence."

"Oh hush." Tink said. "I'll go warm up the publishers. Felix, you have more writing experience, help her out."

Felix sat heavily in the chair next to Wendy. Despite the heavy pounding in his head, he helped Wendy set up the format for the paper, proofread each paragraph and gave her pointers to move things. Tink had managed to whip them up a pot of coffee to keep their energy levels high and by midnight, the trio had a well-polished front page story.

Wendy took a deep breath. **Written by Wendy Darling** stared back at her like a bright star. She felt like a tidal wave was about to crash over her. For a moment she thought she might die if she pressed PRINT.

"You sure it's ready?" She asked Felix for the sixth time.

"Wendy, if it were any more ready Pan would have written it." He said with a spike to his voice.

Wendy knew he didn't mean to be snappy. It was late and they had ran out of coffee two hours ago. Tink had already made herself a makeshift bed out of a couple of chairs and Felix's jacket in the back of the room. She herself was too nervous to think about anything but this paper.

"Just press print."

"You're right. It's perfect. It's good to go." Her finger hovered above the PRINT button, pure anxiety preventing her from pressing it. "Maybe I'll do a quick read-over…"

Felix popped her hand away and slammed his fist on the PRINT button. The hum of machines creating tomorrow's paper was barely muffled by the walls.

"I…guess that's it then."

"Yes." Felix grumbled as he stood. He gently shook Tink's shoulder who grumbled something and curled up tighter on the chairs. Felix scooped her into his arms, re-covering her. "Toodles comes in at five to get the papers. Expect a chewing out over the phone about eight."

Wendy heard the lump in his throat and felt a wave of guilt bite at her. "I'm taking the blame, remember?"

"Yeah." Felix muttered as he carried Tink to the door. "Do you need a lift home?"

"Uh, no." Wendy said quickly. She decided that spending any more time with Felix while he was in his mood could be lethal. "I don't live far."

"Fine. Goodnight."

She watched him leave, and stayed a moment longer to revel in the sound of the machines. She had just printed her first story, one that would benefit the great people of Storybrooke—hopefully. At least the nature enthusiasts would get a kick out of it. And possible the romantics. It wasn't the audience that had Wendy on edge as she walked home though. Felix really seemed concerned about how the break-in would affect his relationship with Pan. Wendy hated the thought that her pride might have ruined a perfectly good friendship, though she was convinced that if the person on the opposite side of that relationship was Pan, the other person would be damn lucky

She kept her head up as she reached her apartment complex. She had done nothing wrong. She was proud of her work and the excitement it would bring to the town. She'd worry about Pan when he reared his annoying little head in the morning.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Pan woke up about 8:30 the next morning. Usually he managed to sleep until about 11 on Saturdays, but something had woken him up…

He looked around and noticed his pillow was occupied by his rather fuzzy roommate.

"Stupid dumb animal." Pan grumbled, snatching the pillow from under the creature in question. "I work my arse off during the week to makes sure you're taken care of, and I can't even get a few extra hours of sleep?"

The creature in question glared up at him with one green slatted eye and jumped off the bed, obviously offended by Pan's early-morning tyranting. "Oh just run away then! Just run to the kitchen and the problem goes away, is that it?" Pan groaned. He was fighting with a cat for Christ's sake. It was too early for this.

With his blood pressure now at its usual high, Pan threw the pillow back on the bed, making his way drowsily in the kitchen where his roommate was waiting, glaring at Pan with a passion.

"Don't look at me like that." He hissed. "This is your fault. It's always your fault." He took a bowl and a cup from the cupboard, filling one with a glass of juice and the other with a generous amount of little fish-shaped crunchies. He placed the bowl in front of the sink and, as expected, his roommate came strolling to the bowl, chowing down immediately.

"That's right cat, you need me. I am your master." The feline growled, and Pan smirked. "Stupid cat." He nudged the large cat playfully with his foot, watching him eat. He did plenty of that. When he had found the cat two years ago, then a fuzzy, dirty kitten with a bleeding ear and a pus-filled eye, the little guy ate half a bag of crunchies in one sitting. Since then, the little fuzz ball went into a panicked state each time the little fish on the bottle of his bowl appeared.

Pan slid to the floor, petting the cat softly. "You know I didn't mean it Fuzz, I'm just tired. That little peacock at work has really gotten under my skin this week."

The cat continued to eat, but purred as Pan's hand ran up and down his pack, a hint of forgiveness if he had to guess.

"I don't know what I'm going to do to her." Pan sighed. "I want to fire her, but…" he pulled away. He truly had a problem if he couldn't reveal his problems to a cat of all things. "Like you'd understand. Your only fascination is your food bowl." He poured the remainder of his juice in the sink, taking just enough time to wash a few other pieces that had been left the night before.

He couldn't quite pin-point how he felt about Wendy Bloody Darling. After she had yelled at him, undermined him in front of the entire staff, he had been filled with a deep resentment for her, emotion that bordered on pure hatred. He didn't want her there; he didn't need her. He tried to make her want to quit by denying her the right to write, but she always came back, angrily awaiting the next pompous task. She was defiant, not entirely in words or actions, which were submissive, but in the way she looked at him. Her eyes raged with fire, and resilience and stubbornness, qualities he hated in anyone, especially an employee. But despite how she made his skin crawl, he couldn't bring himself to just fire her and be done with it, especially after yesterday.

The way she had come up to him, demanding he read the silly little story she wanted to publish, demanding respect, had intrigued him to say the least. The words she had said after she fell into the mud puddle chilled him to the bone, brought back memories too unpleasant to stomach. The fact that she could bring up such feelings in him had him wanting to get rid of her _and_ cuff her to his arm.

Maybe it was because she brought something to the table that he hadn't had in a while: a challenge.

Maybe because he demanded such respect that no one had dared defy him in so long.

Maybe because he had so much power, he thought he was contempt. It was quite obvious he wasn't if he was pondering over the little she-demon.

Maybe he was bored.

No, he definitely was bored.

Felix and Tink kept him entertained, but when he was off doing photography and she was at the café, Pan had nothing but an idiotic staff and a lazy cat to keep him at bay.

Maybe he needed the chaos Wendy Darling was bringing into his life.

He snorted as he dried his hands and headed to the door to retrieve his morning newspaper. He'd keep the little banshee on for now, Hell he might even let her write her ridiculous story. Maybe.

Pan retrieved the paper, carefully unwinding the twine it was tied in to throw to Fuzzy. He sunk down on the couch, expecting to see the headline about renovations to be made at the elementary school. Instead, much to his dismay, he saw a much more opposing headline staring back at him.

BRIGHTER THAN STARS: FIREFLY MIGRATION TO HIT STORYBROOKE ON SATURDAY NIGHT

Pan's eye twitched as he read the article. It was good, true, actually interesting, but he had not authorized such a thing. Someone was going to die.

It wasn't until he got to the author of the headline that his blood threatened to spew out of his skin. When he saw her name, all he could do was scream-

"WENDY FUCKING DARLING!"

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Tink glanced back when she heard the china fall. Fear immediately filled her. Ever since Felix's fall at Granny's, she had been on edge every time Felix even looked like he needed to sneeze. She was already concerned that last night may have been a little too much for him.

Much to her relief, she found Felix staring out the window, his coffee cup broken at his feet.

"Felix what…"

Felix looked at her, his gaze dead serious.

"He knows."

"Shit."

Wendy made sure her bathrobe was good and tight before she opened the door.

"What the fuck is this!" Pan screamed, waving a rolled up newspaper in her face as he barged into her apartment.

Wendy took a few steps back from his piercing gaze. "A newspaper I think."

Pan seethed as he unraveled the paper and showed her the front page.

Wendy contained a pleased smile at her handwork. Her story looked good on paper. However, Pan's menacing glare was dissolving her joy very quickly.

"What the Hell did you do?" he hissed.

"I published my story." She stated with her head high and her eyes forward.

He growled and balled up the paper, violently throwing it aside. "Who the Hell do you think you are!"

Wendy jumped, Pan's behavior quickly making her uneasy, but she held her composure. "I think I'm a writer. When there's news to be spread, I spread it."

"You disobeyed me!" he screamed at her.

"Do not talk to me like I'm a child Pan!" she yelled at him. "I'm a writer, not a servant. You wouldn't help me so I had to help myself."

He scoffed, the sound harsh and on the tip of madness. Wendy wasn't too sure if he wouldn't totally lose it. She glanced at the door. It was still ajar just enough for her to escape if things got out of hand. She didn't exactly relish the thought of running out into the streets in her bathrobe, but safety meant more to her than pride.

"You bloody bitch."

It took Wendy a moment to realize that slur had been directed towards her, but when she did, she was enraged. "Excuse me!"

"You," he hissed, "have brought me nothing but Hell since you got here!"

"I've brought **you** Hell?" She laughed, because really it was laughable. "Have you thought once about what you've put me through this week? You've humiliated me, degraded me, and made me plain sick!"

"Oh boo fucking hoo! You come here thinking you could wash me up, well you are dead bloody wrong!"

"I came here to work for the damn newspaper!" Wendy yelled. "If you would have just let what happened go, we might have actually gotten along."

"Me? Get along with You? I'd get pneumonia first!"

Wendy shook her head. "You are just awful! Unbelievable, heartless, and cruel! And those are some of your more positive traits!"

"And you're the most annoying, most idiotic, tackiest dresser on the face of the planet!"

Wendy gasped. That was too far. Without thinking of the any and all consequences, Wendy hauled back and slapped him with all her might. Pan's face actually turned to the right from the force of her blow. Wendy found herself breathing hard, as though she had run ten miles at full speed and was only now taking the chance to rest.

A disturbing memory raced through Pan's mind. _A woman, a man, a sharp slap to the face, a sick kick to his side. "Get the Hell out of my sight!"_

He opened his eyes and felt a disgusting sense of relief to see Wendy's red-hot angry face. That relief turned quickly into rage, and without hesitation, he slapped her back.

Wendy stared at him in astonishment before hitting him back again. He grabbed her arm, pinned it to her side and forced her back. Her leg came up and caught him on his thigh, narrowly missing his groin. He managed to throw them both on the couch before he restrained her swaying arms.

"Get off me you bastard!" She screamed loudly.

"Quite hitting me!" he yelled back, his grip on her arms beginning to bruise.

Wendy was ready to scream for help when she suddenly noticed a sharp breeze on her chest…and lower. She shut her mouth abruptly and looked to the ceiling.

"Finally." Pan hissed, only then seeing the deep blush etch across her face. Confused, he glanced around, noticing her naked collarbone, and followed it before he realized that Wendy's robe had come undone during their struggle.

He jumped back, nearly tripping over the coffee table, and went to the far side of the room so that Wendy could compose herself.

If no one in the world had yet to die of embarrassment, Wendy was about to become the very first. She tied her robe tighter than before, refusing to look at Pan even after she was covered.

They didn't say anything to each other as they rubbed their sore cheeks and mused. Both embarrassed, and maybe, just ever so slightly to the point where it didn't count, ashamed.

Pan didn't think he could ever regret anything he did. The people he hurt, the lives he destroyed by putting their names in the paper and otherwise, he told himself that they deserved it. But something about Wendy Darling made him think twice. Something about her made him want to stop. He thought if he kept hurting her, kept making her miserable, that she'd return to her little island and the feelings would disappear. But she was resilient. She had a fire that was hotter than anything he had ever seen.

Wendy was ashamed of her behavior, but damn if she didn't think Pan hadn't deserved it. He had no reason to be so cruel to her. She had already apologized for their silly argument. She had done what he wanted the past week no matter how ridiculous the request. She just couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why he hated her. At this point, she needed to know rather than wanting to.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Wendy quietly asked.

He gritted his teeth, not turning to look at her despite knowing that she was fully clothed.

"I have my reasons."

Wendy sighed, irritated and tired of his nonsense. "Please Pan, if I've done a wrong, I want to fix it. What did I do to you to make you despise me?"

Pan finally turned to her. He hated how she was too much like him, with her resistance to authority and her behind-the-back way of doing things. The town was too small for both of them, and he already had a head start.

"I don't want you here, simple as that. I didn't want you here on day one, I'm not going to want you here next week. I'm never going to want you here."

Wendy cringed at the saturated malice in his voice. "Ever?"

Pan's teeth gnashed together. "Bloody damn ever! Now do me a favor and get the Hell out of Storybrooke and back to your crumby London with the other tacky dressers!" He didn't wait for the protests or tears. He shot around and got out of her apartment as quickly as possible. He was done with her.

Wendy stayed quiet a moment, stunned, angry, and empty. She'd failed, that knowledge hurt more than anything he could have said. She'd failed her mother's wishes; she'd be so hurt from this! She failed her father's expectations. She had failed her own hopes and dreams…

No!

Bloody Hell no!

She allowed only one tear to fall before she pulled herself together. She went into her room and stared hard in to the mirror. "Look here Wendy Moria Angela Darling! There is no reason for you to give up! You can't allow Pan to coerce you into doing what he wants; darn it girl you've spent a week doing the exact opposite! You're going to get that newspaper, you're going to find another job, and you're going to rub Pan's smug little face in it!"

She took a deep breath to recover from her passionate speech. Whenever she or her brothers tried to feel sorry for themselves, her mother would pull them aside, look them straight in the eye, and give them a very similar speech. It always worked then and tradition never died slow.

"I don't think Mum could have done much better." Wendy told herself proudly.

She turned from the mirror to find the crumpled up newspaper Pan had discarded. She sighed when she saw the front page. Her name really looked good on newspaper.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Pan spent the next few hours moping. Angrily moping. Angrily moping and yelling at Fuzzy and throwing things. The act of gentle violence barely loosening the tight, hot knot in the pit of his stomach. All his emotions were weaved together in that knot. He wanted her gone but he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to be obedient but he wanted her to rule.

He groaned and decided some air would do him good. He got out his cellphone and dialed Felix.

"_Hello!" _

Much to Pan's chagrin, Tink answered. It wasn't uncommon that the little pixie of a girl answered Felix's phone, but damn if it wasn't annoying.

"Hey, I need some _exercise_. Tell Felix to meet me at the bar at Granny's."

"_Why are you walking there?"_

"I like beer with my exercise now do it!"

"…_Sorry Pancake. We're both kind of busy._

Pan rolled his eyes. "You can screw him all you want later. Right now I need him!"

"_Not like that you ass! We're at Firefly Hill at this festival-thing!"_

Instead of exploding, Pan's mind went into reporter-mode. "What festival? Miner's day a month away?"

"_Have you even looked outside your window today?"_

Pan jumped up and opened the window. He was anticipating a fire engulfing the town or a zombie apocalypse but instead found an empty street.

"Tink, the streets are emptier than Glass's love life."

"_Exactly…well not really…but…never mind. My point is that every soul in Storybrooke, give or take, are at Firefly Hill setting up for the migration."_

Pan blinked, thinking of Wendy' article. "…Details Tink!"

"_Well Felix and I wanted to get some lunch after my shift and he asked "Where?" and I suggested that seafood place by the docks and he said he wasn't in the mood for seafood. Then he said, "How about a burger at Granny's?" and I said, "You know I hate supporting her business." so I suggested pizza and he-"_

"Tink for Hell's sake woman, the point!"

"_Right, right! Anyway we were walking when we noticed a bunch of ladies from the quilting society putting a bunch of stuff in a truck. We asked them if they were closing down and they said they were heading to firefly hill to set up for the firefly migration from the paper, good business or something. Long story short, I'm setting up a coffee booth down here. A couple of other people are doing some stuff and Felix's covering it. It's going to be really big Pan."_

Pan nodded as he grabbed his notebook and coat. "Are Lily or Rufio helping you cover it?"

"_That's the problem."_ Tink stated with a hint of irritation. _"Felix called up everyone from the paper. Glass is back and is helping him cover some of it but everyone else is scattered."_

Pan growled. "There's bloody fine workers for you."

"_Well I hope you can write fast because it looks like it's going to be just you two and Glass tonight."_

Pan's hand froze on the door knob. If Tink's prediction was true, this event would be too big for just the two of them to handle. They'd need reinforcements. Only one person came to mind and he winced at the thought.

"_Pan, you still there?"_

Pan sighed. "Tell Felix I'll meet him there. I know someone who can give us a hand."

"_Great, who?"_

"The last person on the planet I want to see right now."

Tink smirked at her phone after Pan abruptly hung up on her. She knew he would go to Wendy now that he had no other options. This was going to do for great coffee-teasing later.

She looked out into the crowds to see Felix snapping away on his camera. She didn't realize until this morning how much the break-in had affected his psyche. She was relieved that Pan didn't know he was involved yet, and if she was lucky, it would stay that way. Wendy was no squealer and Tink would take the secret to her grave if she had to. Felix though…he wouldn't keep it in for long, and Tink just hoped Pan would be sympathetic when he finally told him.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Wendy didn't even get a chance to get off the couch to answer the knock on her door before Pan burst in.

"Great you're here! Grab a pen and follow me." He ordered as he turned right around.

"Of course I'm here! I live here! What do you think you're doing?"

He stepped back into the doorway, "I'm recruiting you. Put on that weird, feather, vest thing, so I can find you in the crowds."

Wendy's face turned scarlet and she rushed up to the door to slam it in Pan's face. "And stay out!" she yelled. The door hadn't been closed for five seconds before Pan burst back through.

"Rude Miss Darling! Very rude!"

Wendy crossed her arms over her chest. "And bombarding into my apartment isn't?"

"Not if you're me. Do you want this assignment or not?"

Wendy eyed him with suspicion and interest. "What are you going on about?"

Pan sighed. He wasn't even talking yet but he could already taste the acid his next words would leave in his mouth. "You're stupid story has caused a ruckus in town, and…because this is your fault you and I have to fix it!"

Words of retribution were hot on Wendy's tongue when the words he had just said sunk in. "My story did what?"

Pan rolled his eyes. "I hate you so much."

She threw her arms up in the air. "Pan, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." She circled around him and held the door open. "You can either tell me about my story or come back when you learn some proper manners."

He stood his ground, seething for her imprudence. "Apparently the town's making some kind of event out of your article. It makes for a good story."

Wendy felt a twinge of excitement. "What kind of an event? Did anyone say anything about the article?"

"I don't bloody know woman! It's almost sunset and we'll miss the whole thing if you don't-"

"Give me a second!" Wendy chirped excitedly. She ran to her room, grabbed a white sweater with blue feathers on it (she had yet to get the one she left at Tink's flat) and her little black journal. "Alright let's go!"

Pan murmured a curse as he chased Wendy down the stairs. "This doesn't mean you're back on the paper! This is simply a way to for me to beat an inconvenience!"

Wendy could care less. Right now, she was the reporter she had always wanted to be. She was happy, even if Pan was acting like a bitter child.

"Hold it!" he yelled as they got outside. She stopped and Pan walked around her, glaring at her as he walked over to his mopped.

"We're going on that?" she inquired.

"Want to walk?" he snapped, handing her the only helmet.

"Thank you." she said, and meaning it. It surprised her that Pan would even consider her safety. She waited until Pan turned on the bike before she gingerly adjusted herself to small space Pan had left. Pan didn't even tell her to hold on before he pressed on the gas.

Wendy screamed and clutched him tightly around the waist. She felt Pan tense when she did this, causing him to press on brakes just enough for her to get readjusted before he sped off. She caught a glimpse of his face when he looked over his shoulder and noticed his cheeks were tinted pink. Wendy smothered a giggle at the thought of Pan blushing like a school boy from being touched by a girl. If she teased him about it, he would, of course, blame it on the wind and insult her in some way, so she let it drop. For now.

They had driven barely a mile outside of town when Wendy saw the groups of people mingling about, selling items at self-made booths and tables. It reminded Wendy of the fairs she used to go to as a child, without the rides and over-whelming lights, though there were candles here and there to add some illumination.

Pan parked in some trees just outside the commotion. Wendy jumped off the mopped, taking a moment to stretch her legs. "So, where do I start?"

"As far away from me."

"Pardon?"

Pan pointed to the hillside. "Just walk around, say you're reporter, get some comments. I'll handle the important people." He handed her a little square piece of plastic. "That's basically your paparazzi pass; don't bloody lose it."

Wendy nodded and set off. It was darker now and the fireflies would be out soon enough. The candles were the only light other than the setting sun, so she had to watch very carefully where she stepped. She looked on at the booths and people mingling about. It was nice to see the "small town atmosphere" at its best. People who probably saw each other once a month or so were greeting one another like they were best friends. Children were chasing each other, standing on their tip-toes to see what was in the booths. It was so simplistic, but so exciting, something Wendy felt proud to be a part of. Delicious scents of coffee, chocolate, and candles floated through the air, making Wendy's mouth water. She was so distracted that she didn't see the figure she was walking right into until she tripped over his cane, falling to the ground. Her journal flew out from her and she felt a sting on her knee.

"Ow." Wendy muttered. She moved to get her journal, but a gloved hand was already reaching down for it and her card. Wendy followed the arm up to the person's face.

"Reporter eh?" the man inquired, though he did not direct it to Wendy exactly.

"Um…yes." Wendy answered as she stood. She was able to get a good look at him now. He was a tall man, with shoulder-length brown hair that Wendy thought had gray streaks in them. The expression on his face as he studied her pass sent a wave of uneasiness through her. He was frowning sinisterly, the lines in his face deep, set as if he hadn't smiled in ages. His eyes, rich and dark and deep in their color, turned to her. "You're new, aren't you Miss…"

"D-darling." Wendy answered, surprised by how dry her throat had gotten in a few short seconds. She cleared it before speaking, "Wendy Darling."

He nodded, seeming to take her name in and imprint it in his memory. He held out her book and card, staring her dead in the eyes. "I'd watch my step in this town, Miss Darling." He leaned in more closely than what Wendy was comfortable with. She caught a whiff of his scent, herbal and powerful. It only added to her uneasiness. "There are many people here you don't want to cross at the wrong time."

Wendy's mouth opened, but she couldn't find a response to give him. She didn't like his tone, or the way he looked at like…well, like Pan did. Wendy held her shoulders back, staring this man just as squarely in the eye as he was her. "Thank you sir, however I'd watch the people I accidently trip. You never know when you might put the wrong person in the dirt."

A flash of surprise crossed this person's face, his eyes wondering over her as if he couldn't quite make out what she was about.

"_He's just like Pan!"_ Wendy thought with a twinge of annoyance. The man smiled then, making her more unsettled than she had been.

"Well spoken, Miss Darling." He man said in a voice so low and dangerous that it sent chills down Wendy's neck. However, he made no move to harm her. Instead he hunched over a bit, like he was bowing. "Enjoy the fireflies," the smile faded quickly, his jaw setting in defiance. "Wendy." He bumped her shoulder as he walked past her, and Wendy noticed how her name had sounded like a curse on his lips. It left her eardrums buzzing and her heart seizing to beat. She turned around and found him gone, blending in with the shadows. She suddenly felt weak and leaned against the booth to catch herself.

"Wendy!"

The girl in question looked up to find Tink bounding towards her, her green eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright?"

Wendy coughed and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit out of breath."

Tink wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the disturbed booth owners. "I mean after talking to…did he hurt you?"

Wendy flinched at the urgency in Tink's voice. "No, no he just…" Wendy shrugged. "Offered me advice."

Tink slumped, looking as if the weight of the world had just been relinquished from her shoulders.

Wendy giggled a bit, feeling some of her anxiety slip a bit. "I guess you're really keen on the 'don't talk to strangers' campaign."

Tink gave her a look completely devoid of humor. "Do you even know who that man was?"

Wendy shook her head. "An asshole with a major ego?"

Tink was able to crack a smile at that. "That is pretty close, but no. That was Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

Wendy glanced around. Some people were giving her odd looks and she had an afterthought that her interviews were going to be unsuccessful. "You mean this hill?"

"No." Tink said with dread. "The town."

Wendy's eyes widened. "That's…intense. I bet he and Pan go head in head." Wendy could imagine the man-child going batting heads with the dark sinister 'Mr. Gold'. She might just pay money to see that. She noticed that Tink had gone a bit pale.

"What's wrong? Are you getting ill?"

Tink swallowed hard. "Uh no I…how about I get you a cup of cocoa and I'll be your first interviewee?"

Wendy smiled. "Sounds great."

The two girls went back to Wendy's booth and had their talk and cocoa. With Tink's help, Wendy got a few words in with a very few people and felt that she had enough coverage to satisfy Pan's need. She was just closing her pen when a commotion occurred behind her.

"Look! There they come!" Someone shouted.

Wendy looked towards the sky and gasped as thousands of little flickering lights flew through the sky.

"Wow…" she whispered in awe.

"Close your mouth Darling." Pan said as he suddenly popped up beside her. "You might catch a firefly."

Wendy didn't respond, too enchanted by the sight before her.

Pan rolled his eyes, which caused him to actually see all the twinkling fireflies. It was as if all the stars in the sky had been magnified. Some of them were flying low and he could reach out to touch them. Pan wasn't really one to appreciate beauty, but even he would admit that this was a sight to behold. He heard Wendy gasp and glanced at her. She had her hands cupped so that a firefly could land in it. Pan watched her as she cooed at the glowing creature, the light reflecting on her face. He had never seen her smile like that before. She looked so happy, so free. Now he was the one to be in awe. When he first saw her, he had been rather charmed by her beauty, until she started yelling at him that is. Now, those same feeling were running through him, filling him with a warmth he had never felt before. It felt good, and he wanted it to consume him.

Wendy turned to find Pan staring at her. He was smiling in a way that wasn't smug or irate. He actually looked…cute. As cute as Pan could get that is. She smiled back and it didn't feel forced or necessary. It felt good.

Pan felt like someone had just punched him in the gut when Wendy smiled at him. All the warmness he had felt turned ice cold in a split second. What was he thinking? He hated Wendy Darling! Hated her!

He turned from her and rush down the hill, leaving her confused and slightly saddened.

Wendy tried to let it go, chastising herself for being foolish enough to think that there was a decent bone in Peter Bloody Pan's body. Honestly though, she wanted him to share this magical moment with her. In the back of her mind, she wanted them to be a bit more than to opposing writers on the same paper. She wanted the hatred to stop. But apparently he didn't. Maybe he liked being miserable and cold. Maybe, like the firefly in her hands, any love or compassion in side his gray heart had flown away.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

The fireflies floated over the cool Maine sky, some leaving their hoard to float down into the otherwise sleeping town.

Archie Hopper was walking his Dalmatian Pongo away from the commotion, he and his dog both tired. As they strolled through the town, Pongo began to get restless from being on the leash for so long, causing Dr. Hopper to give the dog a few firm tugs to keep the dog at bay. It wasn't until a stray firefly landed on Pongo's nose that the dog truly got out of control, when it flew off, Pongo struggled until Archie had to let go of the leash, allowing the dog to dart off into the woods.

Pongo raced after the firefly, going into territory he had never seen. He finally caught up to it and caught the insect in his mouth, shaking his head as the thing buzzed around.

Pongo sneezed. The bug escaped. Pongo decided he'd had enough with his adventure and made his way back to where his master was…

Archie struggled through the unfamiliar woods, calling his dog the entire time. It was too dark and he had no idea where the silly dog had gone.

"Pongo!" he yelled out, stepping over a log.

A loud, painful yelp echoed through the forest. Archie stilled. It was Pongo and he sounded hurt. He dashed through woods, calling his spotted friend as he ran. He found a clearing to stop in, looking for anything that might help him locate him. A chill when up his spine when he saw Pongo's red leash wrapped up in a cluster of tree limbs, his broken collar hanging from the end.

He picked up the remains of the leash, gripping it tightly as he looked around frantically for his beloved dog.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so this the Part 1 of this story. These last five chapters was to set up what the next couple will be centered around:**

**-Pan struggling with the defiant Wendy Darling, as well as a dark secret of his own that will be further dived into in the next instalment.**

**-Wendy dealing with Pan's childishness, problems back in London, as well struggling to find her place in the small time of Storybrooke. You'll see her become a bit of a Nancy Drew in the next few chappies!**

**-Felix dealing with his illness, as well of where his true loyalty stands. He'll want to tell Pan of how he was involved with helping Wendy, but is terrified of how Pan will react and if it will devastate their tightly-knit friendship.**

**-Tink dealing with the men in her life, and also trying to create the perfect cup of coffee!**

**There will be other characters, and a villain not even the writers of ONCE had looked into next! I really appreciate all the support this story is getting! I've wanted to find my place in the Once community for a while, and I found a lot of support in the writing community, especially the Darling Pandom because it is a small boat trying to upgrade into a ship and in need of first mates!**

**I regret to inform the readers that, though I have a basic outline of the next couple of chapters, I may be a bit slow in updating. I'm in college now, majoring in English. I haven't been here a month and I've already been chased by a potential mugger, the focus of a male-dominant ego group, and I've had my classes dropped and the threat of eviction rammed down my throat because I didn't pay something or something stupid as Hell like that. But just so you know, fanfiction is one of the only things I look forward to anymore. I get really happy every time someone posts a Darling Pan AU, or updates a chapter on some of my favorite stories. I will not let the fandom suffer—just hang with me!**

**By the way, feel free to prompt me if you something to happen in Papers and Sluethers, as well any of my other fics!**


End file.
